Shattered
by Evsthoughts
Summary: A blood elf and a human share a dark past, but are their futures connected as well? Im horrible at summaries! R&R? M for future chapters :


**Because i always wanted to read a blood elf/human story similar to this, so i guess the best way to get the perfect story for myself is to actually write it :)**

"Be carefull there, Eldric, drink any more of that ale and you insides will rot, leaving you looking like one of the Scourge!" The speaker, a young paladin, shoved his friends arm and grinned, shaking his black hair out of his eyes. Eldric laughed, downed the rest of his mug and cocked an eyebrow.

"That may be so, Cadmon, but at least I'll be too drunk to care." the warrior replied as he flagged down the barkeep and shouted for more.

"I swear, you two are like an old married couple! Loosen up, Cadmon. As for you, Eldric, just... just give up now. You know in a few years you'll be lying facedown in some alley, stripped of your belongings and trashed out of your mind!" laughed Haden, another paladin.

Two blood elves sitting at the bar turned and glared at the table of roaring men.

"Humans. I suppose that's what we get for living in Dalaran." said one as she flicked her pale blonde bangs out of her face.

"I don't know, they're knid of cute, even for humans." giggled the other as she continued to stare at the three men.

"Aridele! What would your father say? Ogling human men!" she pretended to act shocked, but she actually agreed with her friend. There was something beautiful, and almost hauntingly familiar about the black haired one sitting closest to the wall.

"Oh Kalel, don't act like that! I see you sneaking back glances as well!" Aridele replied, twisting a lock of jet black hair between her fingers. Kalel blushed and looked back over her shoulder.

"I feel as if I know him, that black haired paladin. Like I saw him in a dream or something, if you know what I mean." Kalel squinted her pale green eyes, trying to remember.

"I'd like to get to know that blonde warrior, if _you know what I mean._" Aridele smiled and bit her lip.

"I'm serious, where have I..." Kalels eyes widened as an icy chill spread across her body. "It's him." her voice shaking with rage. She sprang up so quickly, her stool tipped, almost falling if Aridele hadn't caught it with her foot.

"Kalel, what are you doing? Who is that?" Aridele asked nervously. She had never seen her friend this angry, not even the time a murloc had gotten into her old house in Eversong, destroying most of her belongings.

As quickly as the anger appeared, it was lost. Kalels face was eerily calm, she answered in a perfectly even voice, "It's nothing, I'll be right back."

She walked purposefully towards the table of human, a small smile spreading on her lips.

Cadmon rubbed his eyes before his friends could see, he always cried when he laughed, he couldn't help it, but that never stopped his friends from poking fun at him.

Eldric shook his shoulder, seeing his watery eyes and laughed louder, tipping back his head.

"Well, hello." He said as he straightened himself and glanced behind him. "I spy two elves eyeing us from the bar." he grinned and rubbed his chin.

"Eldric, you really must have had too much ale, those are blood elves!" Cadmon said in a hushed tone, after all there was a table of troll sitting close by and he didn't want to start a fight.

"So what? I wouldn't mind switching to the horde for a night if it meant riding one of them." Eldric raked back his blond hair and smiled at the two elves.

"I have to agree with Eldric on this one, they are quite a sight." Haden quipped as he tried to sneakily look back.

"Don't look now, but the blonde is checking you out, Cadmon!" Eldric grinned. It wasn't that uncommon for Horde and Alliance to approach eachother in bars, the occasional one night stands after a few too many ales, but mostly for drinking bets. Which usually ended in back alley fights started by the angry loser. Cadmons face reddened as he look down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think she's coming over! Don't be a wuss!" Haden laughed and shook his arm. Cadmon looked up, a half smile on his face.

It was quickly replaced by a look of confusion. "I think I've seen her around before, but where?"

"She probably lives here in Dalaran, it's not exactly a huge city."

"I guess so..."

Kalel was boiling on the inside as she walked towards the men who kept sneakily looking at her and Aridele. Did they think she was an idiot? Like she wouldn't notice them staring at her like a bunch of mangy dogs.

She saw them start jostling the black haired paladin, she hadn't hid that she was staring straight at him. His face was red as he looked up expectantly. What did he think she was? One of those whores that shamed her faction by actually sleeping with one of these animals?

Kalel smirked, but otherwise kept her face calm.

"Hello boys, you wouldn't mind if I joined you to liven things up, would you?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Well of course not, Cadmon here was just suggesting we join you and your friend at the bar." The warrior said with a stupid grin spread across his face. The black haired paladin glared daggers at him but then continued to look at Kalel, slightly confused.

Cadmon, finally a name for her nightmare. She put her hand on his shoulder and slowly ran it towards his chest.

"Good, I've actually been searching for you for a while now." Cadmons confusion deepened, a crease forming on his forehead.

Suddenly, she grasped at his chestpiece and threw him against the wall. Kalel pressed her arm across his chest as hooked blades sprang out of her bracer, millimeters away from his unprotected throat. All she had to do was lean in and he was dead.

"Murderer." she hissed.

"KALEL!" screamed Aridele from across the bar. She saw the other paladin jump up, sword in hand. A claw that seemed to be made of purple lightning shot from Arideles hand, throwing Haden across the room. She sprinted over just in time to block the blow the warrior intended for Kalel.

Their blades clashed as the rest of the bar jumped up, ready to defend their factions. Aridele blew at the warriors hand closest to her face, freezing it. Eldric yelled out as she knocked his sword away in his moment of weakness.

She dropped her own blade as she spun around and wrenched Kalel from the man she had cornered. She grabbed Kalels fuming face between her hands.

"What are you doing? Stop this now! We could get kicked out of Dalaran, do you want to leave everything?"

Kalel pushed her away and shoved her way out the door, leaving Aridele standing breathless. She felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around.

The warrior was standing there, holding her blade. She conjured a a cursed ball of green smoke in her hand, ready to fight. Instead, he flipped it over and handed it to her. The smoke faded.

"Your strength is impressive, I shall never underestimate my opponents again. I am Eldric."

"Do not let my appearance fool you, I am stronger than I look. Call me Aridele." she took her blade and walked towards to door, trying to hide her smile.

**Yay! First chaper done! What did you think? Which two characters do you think the love will bloom between? please review if you liked it! :)**


End file.
